Naruto a tale of twins
by HyperDarkie
Summary: This is a story where Kiba and Gaara find love. You Can read the chapters but soz I can't continue it but it is a good story.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto – A Tale of Twins Prologue 

It was Kibas first day at his new school and already he was in trouble. Well he'd also made some new friends Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino and Gaara, so to Kiba this was a perfect day.

Chapter 1 - Destiny begins with twins 

It had now been about a year since Kiba started his new school and things were perfect.

"Hey Kiba you coming or what?" Naruto screamed down the hall

"Yes just hold up," he screamed back "hey Akamaru look at us everyone else has a lover and you and I are not bothered by girls." Just at that moment the late bell rang.

"Oh sheep!" Kiba raced down the corridor.

"Hey Melissa where we meant to be?" Simone asked.

"How the hell should I know Simone." Just as Melissa answered Kiba run straight into her and stood on her cat's, Cleo, Paw and Akamaru fell on the floor.

"Oops sorry." Kiba apologised

"Don't say anything." Melissa glared at her sister.

"She fell over!" Simone burst out "And you two make a good couple."

"What?" Kiba was really confused.

"Hey yer sorry, um ... do you know where maths class is? By the way I'm Melissa." Melissa was going a tad pink in her cheeks.

"Hey Melissa I have maths, nice name by the way," Kiba replied also going red, "also this is Akamaru, what's your cat's name?"

"Oh this is Cleo."Melissa chirped.

"Guys could we talk about this in class?" Simone asked the two love-birds "And I love the picture I got of you Melissa."

"You, you – bastard give me the f-ing camera!"

"Um are you two coming to maths?" Kiba called to the girls.

"Yes Simone hurry up."

"What!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi to anyone who is reading this please don't kill me if you don't like this fan Fiction it's my first one but should be good please rate and comment even if the comment is horrid OK now to the story Chapter 2 – Annoying and violent 

In maths Melissa sat next to Kiba and Simone behind them next to Gaara.

"Hey psst ... Melissa." Simone whispered

"What Simone?" Melissa replied a bit angry at her sister

"What's your boyfriends name?"

"Simone his name is Kiba and he's not my ..."

"What are you two on about?" Kiba butted in "Hey Gaara what's her name?"

"That is my annoying sister Simone," Melissa then whispered to Simone "she is sitting next to her boyfriend."

Gaara heard this and silently went red across his cheeks.

"Hey he's not my boyfriend, any way you love Kiba!" Simone screamed. Simone had gone slightly pink from Melissa's comment and Melissa and Kiba went red across their cheeks.

"I have a sister from hell!" Melissa lashed out at her sister.

"Thank-you." Simone replied as she dodged the blow. At this point the whole class were screaming fight. When all of a sudden Cleo jumped on Melissa's head and a salamander, called blitz, crawled round Simone's neck. Then the teacher burst in as Melissa took another go at hitting her sister but missed and hit Gaara.

"You Mother fg bitch why the bly hell did you hit him for." Simone was shouting her mouth off very angry at Melissa.

"Well you do love him then bitch or you wouldn't care so much about him." Melissa mouthed back. Simone went bright red then the teacher screamed and sent Simone and Melissa out side. Kiba mutterd under his breath "Nice punch Melissa." and Gaara was holding his cheek in pain.

So what did you think this is chapter 2 Chapter 3 coming soon hi to all Kankuro fans. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Chapter 3 finally here so enjoy this is dedicated to my sister ( Babi Sora) Chapter 3 – Lizard's Betrayal 

'Bring' the end of lesson the whole class were on their way to science talking about the 'Cat' fight.

"hey sorry sis" Simone whispered to her sister.

"Yes I'm sorry to" Melissa then turned to Gaara "Sorry about the punch"

Later on in science the class were going to dissect lizards.

"cool always wanted to cut up a lizard they're so strange." Kiba told Akamaru.

As Simone heard this she lost her temper. She lashed out to attack Kiba but Melissa stepped in front and took the fist to the head. Kiba raced over to Melissa who was knocked right against the wall.

"Melissa, Melissa please wake up" Kiba said worried about her safety.

"Nice punch Simone but I don't think you should have hit your sister." Gaara congratulated Simone.

Suddenly, Saskaue noticed Kiba crying about Melissa.

"Are you crying?" Saskaue asked.

"Just shut up and F Off" Kiba screamed


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - secret spilled 

It was a few hours later when Simone an Melissa finally made up.

"So Simone why did you want to kill Kiba?" Melissa asked

"Why did you protect him?" Simone answered

"Well, because you had no right to hit him. OK" Melissa then whispered to Simone "you love Gaara don't you?"

"So what if I do" Simone screamed "You love Kiba"

"Yes but at least I'll admit it"

They were now in a verbal fight and a huge crowd was surrounding them screaming and shouting.

"At least I didn't kill my best friend!" Simone screamed

"You promised you wouldn't say that to anyone not even mum or dad!" Melissa was crying her eyes out " I HATE you" Melissa suddenly ran off leaving Cleo behind.

"Melissa!" Kiba screamed and ran after Melissa but Cleo stopped him and Meowed.

"I didn't Mean to say that honestly" Simone muttered to herself "My anger got the better of me again."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Reunion to break up**

�

It had been 5 hours Melissa finally came back to find Simone on the floor in a heap crying, Kiba punching a wall and Cleo sleeping on Kiba's bag and Gaara trying to find out how to clam Simone down

�

"Melissa" Kiba turned round "Melissa it's you your back." 

Kiba ran over to her and hugged her tight, this surprised Melissa but she was happy and blushed.

"Oh sorry" Kiba released his grip on Melissa "Hey, Melissa , I well, Melissa I love you and will you be my Girl friend?"

"Yes sure Kiba" Melissa hugged Kiba

�

"hey where is my sister?" Melissa suddenly screamed "Simone , Simone!"

Simone was climbing out the window and her and Blitz ran off towards the river.

"what she ran off!" Gaara said looking extremely worried 

"Gaara why are you so worried" Temari came over and asked

"I love Simone alright" Gaara screamed then ran after Simone

�

"wow Gaara found love" Temari said as she went to tell everyone.

�

Melissa was crying into Kiba's chest as Gaara disapered out of sight after her sister.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Believe in your heart

"Simone, Simone! Gaara screamed "Where are you? Please Simone..."

"Gaara" Simone crept out from under a bush "Gaara why are you so worried."

Simone had tear stains down her cheek and her blue hooded jumper was torn.

"Well I was just worried." Gaara went pink across his cheeks.

"So why have you gone pink ... anyway Gaara, I wanna tell you that well ..." Simone started to stutter shyly whilst going pink in her cheeks "Gaara I, I love you."

"Well I, I, Simone will you go out with me because I love you with all my heart I have left." Gaara stuttered but got his words out in the end.

"Sure!" Simone jumped up wiped away her tears and hugged Gaara "Can we go home now." She asked quietly.

As they were going home both failed to realise that a shadowy figure was following them.

**This is for all those people wondering what the fk do Melissa and Simone look like well here is there description -**

**Melissa**

**Has long brown hair always tied back in a pony tail. She has crystal blue eyes and wears a baby blue top with jeans. She also has a baby blue hooddy. **

**Simone**

**Has long strawberry blond hair never tied back unless necessary and grey/blue eyes. She wears a purple top with blue jogging bottoms and a blue hoody until it gets torn then she wears a baby pink hoody **


	7. Note

**To all readers,**

**sorry to say But I will not be writing any new chapter for this story because I have lost the plot in it completely. I will however post chapters from other people – say you wrote a chapter for the story, you could send it to my via email () So sorry 'bout that.**

**From AC-AlleyCat**


End file.
